


public displays of affection, adoration, and pure love

by chrobins



Series: Christmas Gifts 2015 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kuroo and tsukki are not into PDA, but sometimes it just happens</p>
<p>for <a href="http://twitter.com/atanalerectida">atan</a> <3 hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	public displays of affection, adoration, and pure love

Tsukishima didn’t normally like PDA; and he was most definitely  _ not _ a voyeur. Kuroo wasn’t particularly either. His argument always was “I just want to show off my beautiful moonshine princess to the world.” Tsukishima didn’t really understand that either, but most of the time, he went along with Kuroo’s whims. And most of the time, Kuroo made him forget about the world around them, forget about any strangers looking on with disgust at the ease and intimacy of their relationship. 

 

One time, in a very public square, Kuroo and Tsukishima had arrived early for one of their many double dates with Akaashi and Bokuto, and they decided to spend their time sucking face before they arrived. Kuroo had sat down on a bench, patting his lap for Tsukishima to sit on. At first, Tsukishima just sat next to Kuroo, leaning into his warmth. But Kuroo was a Tsukishima magnet, and before he knew it, he had ended up on Kuroo’s lap (very comfortable), pressing in close to Kuroo. And before he knew it, their lips were touching, tongues gliding against one another, and the sound of Akaashi clearing his throat all came at once and Tsukishima couldn’t get rid of the redness of his cheeks for hours.

 

It happened in the grocery store, browsing through aisles of cooking oils when Kuroo’s lips find his, and Tsukishima forgot all about the fact that they’re in a grocery store and people are probably traumatized by the sounds of their kisses and their heavy breaths. Tsukishima forbid kisses that day until the end of the night.

 

Holding hands has become a regular thing in their relationship; it always felt awkward whenever their hands weren’t together in someway, with or without gloves. Tsukishima felt anxious whenever Kuroo wasn’t around, by his side. Even when they have to part ways to go to classes, Tsukishima keeps one of Kuroo’s gloves in his hands, and pretends his lover is right there with him, holding his hand.

 

Tsukishima only recalled one time when they had been  _ very _ intimate in a semi-public setting. It was their four-year anniversary, and Kuroo had gotten them a nice hotel room which had a beautiful view of the city. They had dinner, showered together, snuggled up on the bed before eating dessert, and eventually got intimate...it was their anniversary after all.

 

But then Kuroo picked up his naked boyfriend and pressed him up against the window. “Tetsurou, oh my god there are people down there!” Tsukishima whined, pressing his hands and chest against the glass, hissing at the cold sensation.

 

“It’s fine, no one can see us way up here.” Kuroo mewled into Tsukishima’s neck, hoisting one of his legs up so he could easily slide into Tsukishima, amazed by the reflection of his cock slowly pushing deep inside of his lover, and the lovely sounds that followed. 

 

“But Tetsu!” Tsukishima’s complaint fell on deaf ears, and soon his complaints turned into compliant moans of pleasure and his embarrassment was soon forgotten as he came all over the glass. And the next morning, when they left to return to their own apartment, he forgot about the mess on the window he left and every day dies a little bit inside when he remembers that  _ someone _ had to clean up his filth. They never had sex in a hotel again.

 

But Tsukishima likes it when they’re in public, and he sees a group of girls eyeing his boyfriend, ogling at how weirdly attractive Kuroo was, and seeing their faces, when Tsukishima grabbed Kuroo’s hand and got a kiss on the cheek instead, drooped low when they realized this hot hunk of man was already taken. It buffed up his pride and put a drunken smile on his face because he knew that no one could ever have Kuroo but himself. 

 

“Tsukishima...you’re scaring me...you have that smile on like you’re planning someone’s murder.” Kuroo whined, squeezing Tsukishima’s hand tight. “I swear I took out the trash and folded the laundry last night!”

 

Tsukishima turned to Kuroo and kissed his nose, smiling. “Hmm? Yeah, I know. Kuroo is a good boy after all.” Tsukishima hummed and rewarded Kuroo with a chaste kiss, quick enough so no one would notice, and quick enough to startle Kuroo and make him wonder what had just happened. “We  _ are _ going out for cake, right?” Tsukishima poised the suggestion innocently.

 

“Yeah! Anything for my lovebug moonshine princess.” Kuroo mewled and kissed Tsukishima back, though not as suave as Tsukishima had been, with eyes of everyone around on them, half in disdain, and half in wonder, jealous of their genuine and pure attraction and adoration for each other. And with Kuroo’s lips on his own. it was easy to forget the world around them, the people looking on, half jealous half disgusted; it was easy to forget even the smallest worries, like leaving the stove on or not locking their apartment door.

 

With Kuroo, it was easy to forget everything, and fall deep into love.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
